Pinky Promise?
by Kristina Zhao
Summary: "No man is an island" but I was that man. Now, I'd say, I am no more. I met you, that's all I know. Be my light, I'll be by your side and be your shield. Pinky promise? I pinky promise you.


Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana's the author and owner of Gakuen Alice and its characters. I'm merely just an inspired writer.

[A/N: I want to share this story to you, my dear readers, because it's actually happening in real life, not just in my life but to others' as well. I just want you to see how important and lucky we are to have bestfriends for life while some were unfortunately betrayed. As I was writing this, I actually cried. And I'm actually guilty towards my bestfriend for being a bad friend. You'll find out why. Enjoy~ P.S. She's like Hotaru, I'm like Mikan. Literally.]

_¿Pinky Promise?_

There will always be times when you started to doubt yourself.

Are you really worth it?

Mikan's Point of View

Friendship.

Can you please define it?

Go on, enlighten me.

What? You're asking me to also define it?

Fine.

For me, friendship is as important as our family members and living the life.

Friendship is literally like a ship that could help you sail through the vast ocean of nothingness, and cross through the lands of this evil realm we called "Earth".

Friendship is a treasure, more precious than any jewels you could ever find.

Especially if that friendship is real and one of a kind.

Friendship is always there whenever love fails you.

Friendship is there to lift you up when your family brings you down.

The VIPs you have inside the circle of 'friendship' are the people who'll always be there till the day when goodbyes are to be said and never return.

The friendship may not be as loyal as your pets, as sweet as your lovers, or as unconditional as your parents and other family members.

But, friendship…

… it's the best thing ever.

The best thing that ever befall in your entire life.

You'll find peace, bliss, and a shoulder to cry on.

Especially on days when you have no one to rely on.

I'd say, friendship is what you call an instant all-in-one.

Even if you are all-girls, they could be your lover, mother, father, sister, brother, etc.

These so-called peers might be too influential for you though.

Good or bad.

Your choice, not theirs.

Besides, you know the truth from within yourself…

That only real friends sticks longer with you.

No man is an island. That's what they always say.

I hardly believed that. Well, t'was before.

I told myself, 'They'll leave you once you have nothing to offer them anymore.'

But then, at third grade, I met Hotaru Imai.

She was bubbliest girl I've ever met in my entire life.

She was clumsy, naive, and a crybaby.

She even loved to play under the rain. She'll never care even if you'll find her sick with cold.

I was her opposite, however. The loner, Mikan Sakura. I had a rough childhood, if you'd ask me.

I remembered it as clear as the day, there was one time inside the class 3B when she suddenly decided from within herself that I'll be her 'friend', continually pestering me with her huge, jolly smile. It irritated me a lot. I badly wanted to punch her.

But I didn't. All she wanted was a companion to the cafeteria.

She have certainly got a huge mouth. Like those of pink hippos? Yes. No. Maybe even bigger.

She ate tripled the amount of food I was eating.

She had knacks for anything 'pasta', that's for sure. Oh, and crab brains, too. I almost vomitted at the sight of crab brains while she was happily gorging it.

From that day onwards, she started dragging me everywhere with her. Like her dummies. Yes, she have life-like dummies at home when she brought me to her home one day. I don't even know why she had those. Even until now.

Oh, did I ever mentioned that her house was a couple of blocks from mine?

I didn't? Now, you know.

She won't just damn shut her trap sometimes as she whined all day.

But I inwardly told myself, "She's not bad." I smiled.

She's not half bad to be my bestfriend.

But then, I thought she thought the same.

I thought we were bestfriends.

It happened one sunny Monday, she introduced me to her real bestfriend, Nonoko Ogasawara.

Being the typical kid, I got jealous ofcourse.

I cried all night because she 'betrayed' me.

I know I was being irrational but all I ever wanted was to be her only bestfriend. Like how I always make sure that she was on mine as well.

I did try my best in ignoring her. I was a loner once again.

Then one day, Mochu—the typical early bloomer of a bully—punched me hard into my guts.

I was in much pain to fight back. But, to my surprise, she came to my rescue and avenged me.

She punched him back harder, with this weird contraption.

The Baka Gun.

Oh, she made it by herself, if you'd ask me. It was one of her devises.

"She does still remember me," I told myself. A little bit happy, a little bit angry.

I don't know when it all started but me, Hotaru, and Nonoko just clicked.

Actually, Nonoko wasn't half bad as I thought she were but still, Nonoko wasn't my ideal friend.

I was still being a sore thumb. Don't blame me. A kid is always a kid.

Then sixth grade came.

Nonoko met Anna Umenomiya.

Both behaved like twins, talked like twins, and do things like they were born as twins. It left Hotaru deeply-wounded.

I got angry. But I managed to withhold myself and just comforted Hotaru with food and words.

Yes, I exaggerated a lot when it comes to her.

But how can I not be?

When all I found in my world of darkness was the torch of light she held patiently for me.

I even made a promise to myself that I shall never leave her side.

I can't help but smile.

And before we know it, we're in Middle School.

During the first day of class, a huge sight shocked me.

I was shocked.

Mikan Sakura remained shock.

Till Hotaru aimed her contraption at me.

Ouch. But wow.

She totally changed.

Her long, waist-length raven hair was now cut short. Like utterly short.

Like a boy's hairdo. But she looked quite more feminine in it than her long hair.

And she behaved very refined, mature, and more un-Hotaru-like characteristics.

What happened during summer?

Did she have an amnesia? If yes, could she still remember me? I hope she does. Or else, I'll open her skull and pull her brains out.

She laughed at what I spat out.

I was shocked! Totally unlike my Hotaru! She laughed gently instead, and not boisterously.

I asked her what happened.

She said, "It's time to change. I want to do my best."

I pondered to myself.

Was it because of Nonoko's departure to the States with her and Anna's family last summer?

Maybe.

But then, I grinned to myself.

Yes, I grinned. Hotaru had changed me over the course of years to someone better.

Then I decided, I'll become Hotaru and she'll be Mikan!

She laughed at my foolishness.

I smiled back.

Althroughout the months in middle school, Hotaru became the overly achiever of Alice Academy. She surpassed the previous topnotch way greater.

Even the teachers, especially Narumi, cried with happy tears. All faces plastered with amazement.

The Hotaru, who normally left her dirty, soaked socks everywhere, has now turned to the responsible and passionate upgraded Hotaru Imai.

Ofcourse, I stood by her side with pride.

I was so proud of her, and always will.

Time came when we were fit enough to be called adolescents. During high school.

Hotaru suddenly became distant.

Was she tired of me?

What if she is?

Was I becoming too noisy?

Too nosy?

All I wanted was to be her friend.

I didn't even actually care if people dubbed me as 'the idiotic dummy of Hotaru Imai'.

She can be the genius for all I care.

I'm contented to be the idiot beside the genius.

Her success is my honour and pride. I'm definitely her number one fan, and she knows that, too.

During the start of high school, I've been seeing new friends since me and her have different classrooms. I've introduced her to mine but she introduced me to none.

While I belonged to D class, she belonged to A class.

Gladly, I wasn't at F class, that would be a long walk towards Hotaru's class.

Not that I minded.

Oh yeah, I was also becoming less clingy to her. Ofcourse, I've matured.

As me and my three friends walked towards her room, we found her together with this princely-like blondie.

I was dumbfounded.

OMG! Is he Hotaru's boyfriend?

Aww, they looked so perfect.

I melted on the spot. I was so overjoyed.

Since we weren't on speaking terms despite me trying to woo her and me being knocked out by that stupid baka-gun at that time, I decided to just observe them from afar with my new friends.

We called them, "Rukaru" after finding out that the blonde's name was Luca Nogi, a half-French, half-Japanese foreign exchanged student from France—ofcourse.

Though Ruka-pyon—he seemed obsessed with carrots, his lunch—was soft-looking, we cannot be so sure what his motives were.

And it lasted for the whole year. Still without communication with Hotaru. Nada. Nothing. Nought.

While we were having dinner, my mother spoke to me.

She revealed to me the most heartbreaking news for that time.

I needed to leave.

I needed to stay in Kyoto on my grandpa's house for a year while mum and dad ventures out on a year-long business trip out of town.

I asked her as to why I can't just stay home alone.

She said, "It's dangerous for you, Mimi. And we'll not be staying on one location. We'll be going overseas for seminars, too. Please understand. I promise you that we'll return once the trip is done."

I remained silent.

The day of the departure arrived yet I was still not able to tell Hotaru for she was still ignoring me. Facebook had not been invented by that time, and Friendster was the lamest.

In the end, I just told Aoi, Nobara, and Youichi to watch out for Hotaru for me.

And then, in the blink of an eye, I was already on my 7-month old time student in Kyoto.

It was not as advanced as the education we had in Tokyo, thus, there were some lessons that are considered easy-peasy for me.

I strived harder.

That time, I wanted Hotaru to be proud of the idiot that I was.

So that she'll talk to me again.

I missed her so badly while I was in Kyoto.

The graduation day during my last moments in that place, I managed to pass with flying colours.

I immediately returned to Tokyo with head held up high but still with my feet on the ground.

Upon arriving at the doorway, I was surprised when suddenly, Hotaru tackled me into the ground—grassy lawn—as she hugged me with her might.

"Baka! You're a meanie for leaving me behind. I thought you'll never returned. I'm sorry for…," and she ranted on and on.

She confessed to me.

She confessed the real reason for her past actions.

She said that she was jealous of my friends for being constantly near me. She was hurt by my so-called 'betrayal'.

I laughed hard at that.

Oh, how glad I was to be back again in my bestfriend's arms.

And that she also felt the same way.

That she thought of me as her bestest best friend.

Just like how I considered her to be.

Speaking of which, I ended up making her blush as she denied the romantic atmosphere between her and Ruka.

I was disappointed, but oh well. My Hotaru was back.

[Two years later…]

Everything went downhill.

When I met Natsume Hyuuga.

The new student from the north.

I fell in love with him.

I didn't noticed I was ignoring Hotaru already.

Natsume was my seatmate.

He's a genius like Hotaru but I don't even know why he was in my class B.

Yes, I've upgraded. Just not as high and great as Hotaru's because she's the best!

Anyway, Natsume instantly became the campus' varsity player.

He was tall, hot, and handsome.

He was ripped with those 8-pack abs but quite lean-looking in a public's view.

He was also friendly. Very friendly.

We even became friends so easily!

Then one day, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Omg!

Is this for real?!

Ofcourse I said 'yes'!

But then…

a day later…

I regretted it…

I hurted Hotaru again.

I should have consulted her.

I approached her and tell her how I was carried away by my crush's proposal or the affections I had for him and that I can't break up with him after a day because of uncertainties.

Hotaru, however, smiled.

She was glad that I still thought about her.

Ofcourse, I do! Just that I was really carried away.

Despite being with Natsume, my friendly relationship with Hotaru never stopped. Though we barely talk that much since she's at class A.

Hotaru introduced to me Yuu Tobita. The president of the student body.

Hotaru was running for elections.

Ofcourse, I helped her campaigned.

Well, not really.

I was a horrible biatch.

All I did was cheer for her and put in a good few words about how amazing she was. I wasn't there to help her when she was giving out her flyers because I was fucking spending my time with Natsume.

I regretted it.

But, I was glad when she won.

She was fit to be the vice-president afterall.

What I regretted the most during my last year in highschool was becoming Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend.

It widened the gap between me and Hotaru.

I wasn't jealous of her success.

I never did and never will.

She was my younger sister as she stated.

Though I'd prefer to be her twin.

She joined everything at school. At all clubs.

While there I was with Natsume Hyuuga. Static. Not much of a dreamer.

Don't get me wrong, we haven't done anything mature.

All I did was cheer for him while he and his friends play football.

Heck! We never even had a kiss.

Graduation arrived. The beginning before college.

Hotaru, as expected, was the valedictorian.

She received tons of gold medals which she confessed to me are pure ones.

To which she even managed to make a comment, "I'm melting all of these and selling for a greater prize."

I laughed at that. Especially when she blurted out after all the pictures taken, "I can definitely buy a lot of pastas and pizzas and burgers and fries. Don't forget the fish roe and crab brains."

Oh, by the way, what happened with Natsume?

Hotaru, bless her, confessed to me that she have seen Natsume kissing a blonde girl once at a park. Since that day, she had him under investigation. But she never told me because she thought I was happy.

Well, I did doubted him after seeing the text messages I've seen on his phone. He put on a lock but I was a fast learner at one glance. The date when he had his first sex was the pass.

Damn him.

Oh well, I'm free and happy!

Well, a little bit sad since Hotaru will be going far away at the States for a university there together with Ruka, who was eagerly courting her, by the way.

Hotaru was planning to become a cardiac surgeon while Ruka decided to be a veterinarian.

While I remained here in Tokyo. I took up Political Science.

At first, it was fine.

But on the second year, I was a bit out of it.

Hotaru was starting to change.

She barely talks to me.

But I kinda understood her.

Anything related to Medicine was difficult.

But then, one day...

She said something that broke my heart…

She definitely had changed.

She was more confident and less shy. She becoming her old self but the more mature version.

I asked myself, was I choking her with my words?

Was I dragging her down?

I was afraid to let her go, to explore the world where she might get lost forever.

I know I am being possessive and overly protective but…

Hotaru's my most treasured.

I don't want her innocence to be tainted like mine.

I want her to already stop crying just because they were being mean at her, especially that they seemed to have taken a liking at Ruka.

They bullied her indirectly but I can't do anything.

So I told her.

Ignore them.

Don't talk to them.

Isolate yourself.

Was I really that bad of a friend?

Tell me, was I?

Maybe

Maybe someday soon, I could accept your changes.

But for now, I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this.

Maybe someday if we'll still be friends.

That maybe someday, our pinky promises will remain connected.

And that I'll be there to watch you achieve all the success you wished to achieve.

Friendship is you. Without you, I'm the only man on the island.

'Mikan, come, come. Make pinky promise with me!

There! Now, together we'll be friends forever. I love you, nee!'

… I love you, too, my little one…

And tears fall…


End file.
